


Poisonous

by Daktasinsanity



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Levi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Canon, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Eren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-22 11:43:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2506562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daktasinsanity/pseuds/Daktasinsanity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Omegas have the right to choose their partner and Eren is an omega whose first heat hits a bit later than it should have.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I found this little piece of text from my one shots folder. Enjoy!  
> 

 

 

This just couldn't get any better now could it? Levi muttered under his breath about good for nothing brats.

 

“But Captain,” Eren moaned as he was dragged alongside Levi.

 

“Shut up. You are not leaving your room until you are feeling normal again,” the man hissed at Eren. He was angry for a reason but he was not angry at Eren. His anger was directed at fate and the stupid mother nature who had a twisted sense of humor.

 

They had to hurry before people started to notice the state that Eren was in. If Eren's heat was affecting Levi then they really needed to be hasty.

 

Levi cursed under his breath for the millionth time as the picked up the pace. “Come on, we need to get you chained up.”

 

“Only if you stay with me,” Eren breathed down his face, wrapping his arm around his neck.

 

“Outrageous!” Levi growled, punching Eren in the stomach. He needed to control the situation and had no choice but to get violent. That one hit was enough to subdue the young man. Eren forgot his goal of seduction for long enough for Levi to get him into his room of a cell.

 

Levi pushed Eren onto his bed not so gently, reaching for the shackles. He had to get the young man chained up or this situation would get a lot worse than this. The first shackle was easy but when he tried to get the second one, Eren recovered from the shock and pain of the punch that he received. Eren caught Levi by surprise, planting his mouth on Levi's and biting down on his lower lip hard enough to draw blood while moaning as if he got kick out of it.

 

Levi managed the push the young man away. “Fucking brat,” he snapped just as he got the shackle secured around the young man's wrist. Levi wiped his mouth on his hand and saw his fingers colored red. “Shit.”

 

Since the titan shifter was secured, Levi left as fast as he could making sure the cell door was properly locked. Other alphas had started to notice the scent lingering in the hallways, tracing it back to Eren's cell but since Levi knew the young man was not going anywhere and no one was going to get to him, he could safely make his way through the halls to see the only person who could possibly help him deal with the situation.

 

“Hanji, we have a problem,” he informed the woman as soon as he arrived to her office or lab or whatever the geek called it.

 

Hanji turned to look at the short, angry looking man with a raging hard on. “Oh, Levi you know that I'm already mated,” she said.

 

“It's not because of you,” Levi spat as he closed the door.

 

“Aaaw and here I thought you had finally found your sexual side.”

 

“Hanji, this is serious.”

 

“Yes, discovering aspects of yourself can be very serious business. But don't be alarmed. Sex is nothing to be afraid of.”

 

“No, this has nothing to do with me. Eren Jaeger is an omega and only about an half an hour ago his heat started.”

 

“Ooh.” Hanji corrected her glasses on her face. “I see.”

 

Levi took a seat at one of her desks that was covered in weird things he didn't want to know what they were for. “I've locked him up for now.” Finally he could take a deep breath without having the alluring scent of an omega around him.

 

“What happened to your face?” Hanji asked noticing the bitten lip.

 

“Eren bit me.”

 

Hanji spluttered. “He what?!” Hanji looked scandalized.

 

“Attacked me and bit my lip. That little shit,” Levi cursed and touched the injured lip once more.

 

“And you are still alive?” Hanji asked her voice full of wonder. First she looked shocked, then her face split in a grin.

 

“Why the hell would I die.. I don't like that grin of yours, Hanji.”

 

Hanji let out a chuckle that sounded ominous. “Let me tell you a few things about omegas my dear friend,” she started as she still grinned like a mad woman that she was. “Omegas are fascinating because they can choose who they mate and by that I mean they cannot be forced into a mating like a beta could be. Omegas are naturally poisonous. They can poison anyone who tries to take them against their will. Their saliva and other body fluids are poisonous. They can give an antidote to whoever they wish to mate with. The physiology of omegas is very fascinating and complex. In their rectum they have--”

 

“Just get to the point. I don't want to hear the details.”

 

“Eren bit you but you are still alive. You know what that means?”

 

“That he doesn't want to kill me? So what?” If Levi understood right, then Eren had given him the antidote?

 

“Oh come on, Levi. Don't disappoint me now!” Hanji exclaimed. “Eren bit you! There is a reason why omegas are not well-studied besides the fact that they are rare. It is because they can easily kill anyone who comes close enough but omegas have a choice. Just a small bit of their body fluids entering your system and it's bye bye.”

 

“This won't solve anything.” So what if Eren bit him. He was still alive, wasn't he?

 

“Exactly but we can either wait until Eren's heat ends or we could get him mated and he would be manageable by his alpha from here on out.” Hanji's eyes gleamed as she stared at Levi expectantly. “So we can either deal with this situation every single time he has a heat, getting all alphas around him all riled up,” she paused for an effect. “Or we could give him a mate he approves and he wouldn't be a problem to everybody any longer.”

 

“I'm not mating him,” Levi said with finality in his voice.

 

“Levi,” Hanji whined. “He already showed you that he accepts you and I highly doubt he will have anyone else. He isn't exactly in the right mind to be reasoned with.”

 

“Did it occur to you that I might have some say in this?” Levi was pissed off that Hanji had the audacity to think that he was just going to mate some poor kid who should not have ever enter the military in the first place if he had known he was an omega!

 

“He is under your care,” Hanji suggested. “Who would be better mate than you?”

 

“If he goes berserk, how am I supposed to kill him? Did you think about that at all?”

 

“But he should be submitting to you,” Hanji pointed out.

 

“There is no proof that will work when he is a bloody titan!” How could they just base everything on a chance like that?

 

“Then pick someone else for him and watch them die. Do you trust anyone else to do it in the first place?”

 

“Dying?” He just had to crack the bad joke.

 

“No, taking care of Eren of course. You would have another person to keep close to him at all times. It's easier to protect him alone rather than two people.”

 

There was some point to what Hanji was saying. Levi sighed, rubbing his forehead with his fingers as he tried to think of any other solution.

 

“You know there are plenty of unmated alphas in the Survey Corpse. This thing is not going to be easy to keep under control if you intend to keep Eren unmated as well,” Hanji said.

 

Hanji was right again. Betas were not let into the Survey Corpse unless they were mated. There couldn't be any cause for a riot within the ranks. “So you are saying that Eren won't accept anyone else?”

 

“You can always try asking him.”

 

Levi could understand the point that Hanji was making. It would be a whole lot easier controlling Eren if he was his alpha. He would be able to make him follow his orders. They had been under the impression that Eren was an alpha. Everything in him pointed towards that. His blood thirstiness, his recklessness or should some called it passion when it came to killing titans and the way the young man didn't care if anyone else followed him. Eren was stubborn when it came to his beliefs but he was a good man.

 

Underneath all the rage he had towards titans, Eren held compassion for others. He showed kindness when it was truly needed but he wouldn't baby anyone. Eren realized the harshness of the world around him and it showed. But still Levi saw that Eren believed in his comrades, wanting them to stay alive and not accepting their deaths easily.

 

“Where is Erwin when you need him?” Levi asked out loud. Their commander might have some ideas to how to solve this. But as it turned out Erwin was out of town on some Survey Corps business that would take a week or two of his time.

 

“Erwin would tell you the same thing,” Hanji pointed out.

 

Levi sighed. She had a point and she was right. How would he be able to protect Eren's mate if they managed to mate him off to someone else? Keeping Eren close was easy enough but to have a liability with them as well was out of the question. Levi could already see the possible horrible situations they could get. Eren might go mad with grief if his mate died and then even Levi wouldn't be able to stop him if the young man went berserk.

 

“Alright. I'll see what I can do,” Levi said, taking off towards the dungeon where he left Eren. He missed the thumbs up sign that Hanji gave him as he left. He didn't need to see it to imagine it happening anyways.

 

He marched back to the dungeon and noticed several people lingering about the door, trying to subtly get into the dungeons. “Don't you have something better to do!” Levi barked at them, making people scatter. Levi glared at anyone who dared to linger anywhere close as he pulled out the key and opened the door leading down to the dungeons.

 

Eren's scent was much more prominent when he opened the door so he hurried inside and closed the door behind him, locking it once more. Taking a deep breath to calm himself was probably a stupid move but he did it anyway. Yep, it didn't calm him at all, on the contrary, it made him feel agitated. Levi wanted to get get out of his clothes and join the young man in his cell but first he'd talk to him.

 

If Eren was in mood for talking, that is.  

 

The first thing Eren said when he saw Levi returning was, “You came back, Captain.” Eren looked highly pleased with the fact. He was sitting up, leaning against the wall behind his bed, looking as if he had known to wait for Levi to come back.

 

“Cut that shit out, Levi growled. “I can see what your doing.”

 

“And what _am I_ doing?” Eren purred out, his hands playing with the hem of his shirt as he bit his lower lip watching his Captain through the bars of his cell.

 

“Exactly that. Stop it.”

 

“Or what? You are just going to watch, hmm?”

 

Levi grit his teeth as he tried to keep his mind clear of all the naughty thoughts entering his mind just because of the alluring scent.

 

“Is it too dirty for you to participate in?” Eren asked as he slipped a hand under his shirt and the other one down his pants touching himself. The rattling of the shackles rang through the dungeon.

 

“Why did you bite me?” Levi asked, closing his eyes for a moment. He couldn't bear looking at the young man any longer.

 

Eren smirked which Levi didn't see. Eren let out a breathy chuckle. “If you want to know, then come inside and I'll tell you.”

 

Levi was having none of that. Not yet anyway. “Stop playing games.”

 

“I'm not playing games. You are,” Eren accused him softly. “I know you want me. I can see it. I can smell it.”

 

“What did you expect, you moron. All the unmated alphas are gathering behind that door as we speak,” Levi said as he pointed at the door leading out of the dungeons. “You could have any one of those.”

 

“But I want you,” Eren stated as if it was obvious.

 

Levi sighed. He was solely focusing on how the cold bars felt against the skin on his hands to keep himself from opening the door and having his way with Eren. For some reason it did not settle well within him to go against everything he had aspired to be. He had swore he would never take a mate since everyone who was close to him had died. He didn't want to have anyone even closer than his late friends.

 

“Levi,” Eren's voice sang from inside the cell, taunting the older man to do what he was fighting against inside his head. “I'll let you do anything you want,” Eren suggested.

 

“Aah fuck it,” Levi said, unlocking the door in haste and making sure it was locked behind himself as well.

 

Throwing the keys to some dark corner he started stripping on his way to the omega begging him to come closer.

 

This could be the worst decision of his life but at least Levi would enjoy it as long as it lasted.  


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To celebrate Eren's B-day!  
> And it is never too late to add to a story.. after like 1 a year and a half later... xD  
> I might write a small third part to this fic someday… you know it could take years… xD

 

Levi had stripped the last bits of his clothing by the time he reached Eren’s bed. The omega looked far too pleased with himself.

 

Instead of joining him the way the omega probably thought he would, Levi grabbed hold of Eren’s ankle and yanked him towards the end of the bed.

 

Eren yelped in surprise at the suddenness of the pull.

 

Kneeling at the foot of the bed, Levi tugged Eren’s pants off and spread his legs. The pants that he threw away were wet with Eren’s slick. Any other time Levi might have sniffed at them but not now, not when his prize was so close.

 

The shackled rattled as Eren tried to reach out to him but couldn’t. The whole point of pulling Eren towards the end of the bed had been accomplished. “Hey!” the omega protested. “I want to touch you.”

 

Levi’s gaze was fixed on Eren’s nether regions. The alpha was contemplating whether to bury his head between Eren’s legs or just take him right then and there. He heard Eren’s protest which he answered, “You said I can do whatever I want.”

 

The omega gulped when Levi finally looked at him. The alpha’s gaze was feral. His voice was husky, he was breathing hard.

 

Levi couldn’t wait. He needed to bury his cock inside the delicious omega laying on the bed. He grabbed hold of Eren’s hips, aligning himself with the inviting slick covered entrance. The omega rattled his shackles, not happy about the option of not getting to touch the alpha. But all protests that Eren could have gotten out died the moment Levi pushed his hard cock in him.

 

Eren moaned, throwing his head back. Levi loomed over him, looking at Eren’s face. The alpha stayed still when he was finally fully sheathed inside the omega. Levi was giving him time to adjust.

 

Eren kept making small noises, wanting him to move but at the same time fearing what would come if he did. Levi listened to each of those noises, his eyes recording the expressions that changed on Eren’s face. He wanted to remember every single one of them.

 

Eren wrapped his legs around Levi’s waist and buckled his hips to get the alpha moving. Levi complied, pulling out slowly and then slamming himself back in. Eren’s moans got deeper, more guttural.

 

Levi growled possessive over him. He wanted Eren, even more now that he was fucking him. No, _mating_ him. He needed to knot him. He needed to mark him, make him his and his alone. Eren would never look at another alpha after this.

 

Those were Levi’s thoughts as he slammed into Eren, making the omega lose his mind in pleasure. Neither of them was exactly quiet during their mating. The sensation was too overwhelming to keep quiet. Levi latched his mouth on Eren’s collarbone, his teeth leaving their mark on it even if for just a little while before Eren’s healing ability kicked in.

 

Eren yanked on the shackles, desperately wanting to touch Levi. The omega wanted to mark the alpha, the one he had chosen. “Aah!” the omega cried out when Levi hit just the right spot. He saw stars behind his eyelids that he had closed when the pleasure became unbearable. He was going to cum and soon.

 

Levi growled, unable to form proper words at the moment. He would have wanted to tell Eren to let it go. He wanted to watch the omega lose himself and cum. He was not far behind himself. He felt the pressure building, knowing that as soon as he came his knot would pop and lock them together for a while.

 

That knowledge alone made him moan and bite into Eren’s neck where his scent gland was. He had to mark him before he popped his knot. He just had to. Levi wanted to seal the deal with filling Eren up with his seed. His Eren.

 

Eren was panting, screwing his eyes shut tighter, whining as his release was almost there. So close… so close! They rocked together, Levi’s cock driving into Eren’s slippery heat. The tip of it rubbing against Eren’s prostate, causing the omega to finally lose it. He screamed, clamping down on Levi’s cock as the intensity of his orgasm made him shake.

 

The alpha grunted as suddenly the heat he had been drilling into got a lot tighter. So tight that he couldn’t last long. With a few last thrusts he came inside his mate, knotting him and sealing them together.

 

Levi stilled as he could no longer move his hips. They were both panting hard, trying to find their voices and their sanity.

 

Eren whined. The shackles rattling once again as he omega tried to reach for Levi. He fell a little short from his goal. Frustrated growl erupted from Eren’s throat. Eren cleared his throat before he spoke softly, “I want to mark you.” He wanted to do it too because Levi had marked him. It was only fair.

 

“Not yet,” Levi replied gruffly. He wanted to bask in the afterglow of their mating for a little longer. The thought that he had marked Eren and the omega was now his, aroused him. He would give himself to Eren later. Whether or not Eren marked him was irrelevant. They were mates now. Nothing would change it.

 

“But I want it now!” the omega growled, yanking on his shackles that wouldn’t budge.

 

“Later,” Levi growled back.

 

Eren huffed in anger but moaned when Levi moved a little. “When?” he gasped.

 

“After I take you again,” the alpha answered huskily. Being tied to Eren was pure bliss. His cock still twitched inside the heat of Eren’s ass.

 

Eren purred when he heard those words. “Can’t wait,” he said with a smirk on his face. “But you could untie me first?”

 

Levi was the one to smirk this time. “And where is the fun in that?”

 

Eren pouted but Levi wiped that pout away by moving again. “Ah shit,” Eren cursed as he shivered because of the pleasure that travelled through him every time Levi’s cock moved inside his sensitive flesh.

 

Levi kept his word. He let Eren bite into his neck after their next coupling.

   


 


	3. Chapter 3

After twelve hours Eren finally fell asleep. Levi too was exhausted but the hunger raging on inside his stomach was fiercer than his desire to sleep. He grimaced as he got up to put his clothes back on. He was dirty, sweaty and covered in cum and Eren's slick. Part of him didn't mind the slick, knowing that it had been him who had made it all flow in the first place. 

It was an odd feeling. Levi had never really cared for having a mate and now he had one. In a way it was refreshing to feel pride for something like satisfying a mate and making them both feel good in the process. 

Levi marched out of the dungeon, though making sure to lock all door between him and Eren. He didn't want anyone else going in to snoop. Eren's scent was still strong and Levi wasn't sure how strong it now smelled to others.

It was early morning. Everyone was already up and about. Levi planned on eating and then taking some with him to feed Eren later. He wasn't sure if the titan shifter was out of his heat yet. From what it had looked like was that Eren simply fell asleep from exhaustion rather than his heat ending. Since he couldn't be sure, Levi was taking no chances. He sure as hell wasn't dragging Eren up here for food if he was still in heat. 

Levi stepped into the mess hall and saw that it was filled with people still eating breakfast. Most of them were already done and simply chatting with each other before getting on with their business.

The atmosphere of the room changed when Levi was halfway through the room to pick up some food. After filling his plate and turning to find an empty seat he noticed people staring at him. They were talking with hushed voices to each other. Some looked at him eyes wide and shocked expressions on their faces.

Levi grit his teeth. He didn't have to guess what this fuss was about. 

He heard them loud and clear.

_"Who would have thought Levi Heichou would choose a mate!"_

_"He reeks of omega."_

_"I wonder who bagged him."_

_"Now we know where the scent came from last night."_

_"There is not supposed to be any omegas in the Survey Corps!"_

_"That omega must have really wanted him if he is still alive."_

"Tch." Levi looked around and saw Hanji sitting at one of the tables. He headed there. She was the only one who knew what had happened. Although the thought that she knew kind of disturbed him but he saw it best to be in her presence than the others.

"How is he?" Hanji asked and Levi appreciated that she didn't say Eren's name out loud. 

"He fell asleep half an hour ago." 

"Uuuh, so you had a rough night, eh?"

Levi paused before shoving a spoonful of soup into his mouth to give her a brief glare. "You could say that," he grunted. 

"You mated him?"

"Yes."

"Poor thing." 

"Oi." Levi didn't know whether to be offended or not. "He is the one who chose me, not the other way round."

Hanji giggled. "Are you complaining after a marathon of sex?" 

Levi growled. "I'm so sore I don't want to pop another knot for a century." 

Hanji cackled when she heard that. "Oh my dear Levi! Only you could complain about such a thing. Most people are thrilled to have a mate and get it on with them."

Levi shrugged. Of course he had enjoyed himself but the whole idea that he needed to gloat about it seemed foreign. It had been good night and that was it. No one else needed to know how he or Eren felt about it. Following that thought, he could still feel people staring at him. Growling lowly in frustration Levi continued eating his meal. All the others could go fuck themselves. He felt an urge to get back to Eren now. He didn't like it that once they figured it out whom Levi had mated, they'd be ogling at them knowing that Eren had chosen him. Levi could imagine all the rumors soon the spread about what had happened in Eren's cell. Some of the alpha's knew that the omega had to be Eren but majority was left in the dark unless the gossip ring had already started.

Either way Levi didn't like it.

But what was done was done. He finished his meal with that thought in mind and took some food back to Eren. The soup would be cold by the time the omega woke up but at least he would have something to eat nonetheless. Levi couldn't predict the future so it was better to be safe than sorry if Eren was still in heat. Levi wouldn't be thinking about getting food at that time if it came to be so. 

Making his way back downstairs and setting the food down at Eren's desk, he opted to watch over the omega while he slept. He didn't really have anything else to do anyway. 

The dungeon was filled with Eren's heat scent but Levi was too tired to get all worked up because of it. He left his arousal linger. His eyes were drooping as he sat on a chair next to the desk. If he just closed his eyes for a moment ...

Levi jolted upwards suddenly. It took him a moment to figure out where the hell he was and what time it was. He couldn't figure out the latter but that was okay. At least since Eren was now up. 

The alpha hurried to ask, "Are you okay?" It felt like an appropriate thing to ask from his mate. 

 _Mate._ The word still did not sink into his brain properly. 

Eren hummed and smiled. "Yeah." He stretched lazily. "Come back to bed." His scent had not waned at all. Eren rubbed himself on the sheets. He spread his legs, whining as his heat was still controlling him. 

Levi sighed, his body reacting to Eren. "You are going to be the death of me." 

Eren welcomed him with open arms. Levi had taken his shackles off after a few hours into their mating as he didn't want to truly hurt Eren. There had been marks on his wrists but they were already faded. Levi's fingers sought out those undamaged wrists, wrapping around them like vine. Eren didn't resist at all when he pushed his hands above Eren's head. He really liked to see Eren like this. So open, submissive and willing to please. But that was something he wouldn't admit to Eren at all. He knew he would just piss the young man off by telling him such things. Being mated to him had changed Eren towards more submissive direction. It was as if Eren had completely relaxed in his presence and didn't bother to test his alpha.

As soon as Levi let go of Eren's wrists the omega wrapped his arms around his neck and pulled him into a kiss. 

"Aren't you sore?" Levi asked as Eren started to place kisses on his face while trying his best to grind against Levi. He was urging the alpha on to take him once again. 

"Not in the slightest," Eren said. "Get naked," he ordered the next moment.

"Not very patient, are you?" Levi didn't expect Eren to answer and the omega didn't. Levi didn't bother with undressing himself, he just opened his pants to get his hard cock out. He swore to god he'd refrain from sex after Eren's heat was over. He wondered how his dick could take all this action after him being in celibacy for so long. Levi didn't waste anymore time thinking about it as he gave his mate what he wanted. 

Eren was very clingy in bed. He didn't seem to want to let Levi go especially after Levi's knot tied them together once more. 

"Are you happy with me?" Eren asked when he had come down from his high. 

"Huh What kind of question is that?" 

The omega fidgeted, not being able to move away. "You don't seem happy. Your scent is not the same as it was before," Eren explained.

 _Same as before?_ Levi didn't know what to answer Eren. It was true that he wasn't as content with the situation as Eren was. Did Eren smell that?

Eren didn't meet his eyes. "The first time you were completely taken in by my scent but now... you seem distracted by something. Have I displeased you? I can't help it whatever it is. Heat makes me lose my head and you smell so good that I can't help myself and--"

"Eren!" the alpha growled to make him stop talking. "There is nothing wrong with you."

"Then what is it?" 

Levi sighed. He could finally pull out. Eren didn't look happy about it though. "I'm just not used to the idea of having a mate. I don't know what it means." 

Eren stared at him wide eyed. Then he burst into laughter. 

Levi was insulted a little. Of course Eren would make fun of him. When Eren stopped laughing he asked, "Had your fun?" 

"Oh no no, you were so serious saying that. I thought you'd have suitors left and right. I was sure you'd be taken already." Eren blushed admitting that he had been targeting Levi for longer than it seemed. Eren overcame his embarrassment to continue, "I am glad... that I got you. We can figure out things together you know." 

Levi was relieved to hear that. He relaxed next to Eren, closing his eyes. "Good." 

After a short while Eren touched his face. "Sleepy?" 

"A little." Levi was about to fall asleep but then Eren's scent caught his attention again. He didn't open his eyes, continuing to try and sleep even if it was impossible now. After a few minutes he had to open his eyes. Why hadn't Eren touched him any further when he was clearly producing slick again. He saw Eren biting his lip, trying to stay quiet and still. "What are you doing?" the alpha asked. 

"You are tired. I should let you sleep," Eren gasped, shaking all over.

"You are an idiot," Levi said before he rolled over and undressed completely. He returned to Eren's side who whimpered as soon as Levi touched him. "So needy," Levi whispered, his hand cradling Eren's face.

Eren gasped when Levi kissed him. The alpha pulled on Eren's lower lip with his teeth gently, nibbling at it while the omega made delightful little sounds. Levi's fingers traveled downwards to Eren's chest. He kissed Eren's neck, his tongue lapping on the salty skin.

Eren was panting hard. 

"Foolish omega." Next Levi's mouth closed around one of Eren's nipples. Eren arched off the bed, burying his hands into Levi's hair.

"Take me," Eren whimpered. His pose was open as he let the alpha do as he wished with him. 

Levi hummed as his sucked on Eren's nipple. His mouth left the skin with a smack of his lips. 

"Stop teasing me," Eren breathed out.

"And bossy too," Levi added to his previous comment. He was feeling sore and thus buying some time before he would pop another knot inside his mate. When this heat was over, Levi wanted to sleep a whole day. For once he was sure he wouldn't have trouble at sleeping. His muscles were getting tired and he was starting to feel the fatigue in his body. Eventually he would nod off like Eren had previously. With a tired growl he hoisted Eren's legs over his shoulders and claimed his whimpering mate. 

Eren managed to sound like he had not just had a whole night of sex. His voice was a bit rough though and Levi found it incredibly sexy. So much so that he came faster than ever before. He gasped when his knot popped. Yeah, was definitely not going to touch his dick after this for anything but cleaning purposes. 

Eren on the other hand seemed content once again, smiling lazily at his mate. 

"Had enough?" Levi asked, finding a comfortable position until he could pull out. 

"Hmm," the omega hummed. "I don't know. I think my heat is passing. I don't feel so... I don't how to describe it but I think I'll be fine now." 

Levi was glad to hear it. 

Eren looked at him for a moment. "You are tired," the omega pointed out. 

"Of course I am. We've fucked more times than I can recall. I wasn't exactly prepared to stay up all night and then some." 

Eren looked embarrassed. "Sorry." 

"It's not like you could help it." Levi ran his hand on Eren's soft thigh. "But I do hope this was the last time. I am going to collapse soon." He admitted his tiredness. There was really no point denying it. 

"I'll try to be nice." Eren smirked. "Besides if this isn't over then you can let me take care of myself. Just lay back and I'll do the rest, hmm?"

Levi blinked at the devil before him. "And now you tell this?" 

Eren covered his eyes with his hand. "Well, you were so hot when you took charge that I didn't want to spoil the fun before. Besides, there is nothing hotter than your body over mine and your breath in my ear."

"So you selfishly enjoyed yourself by let me do whatever I wanted." 

"Yeah, pretty much so," Eren admitted sheepishly. "Can you blame me though? I am in a heat after all."

Levi just shook his head, not replying to what he believed to be a rhetorical question. He sighed in relief when his knot finally shrunk enough for him to pull out. He fell next to Eren on the bed and the omega was quick to cuddle him. "Let me sleep," the alpha grunted at his mate. 

The omega only hummed in response, petting Levi's dirty hair.

Within minutes Levi had fallen asleep. Eren pressed his forehead against Levi's back. "You'll be a great father," he murmured quietly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end I swear ... !!! The end, honey buns!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously, I dunno if I'll ever write more than this but here is a small addition to this story. 
> 
> Why I say that ^above thingy is because if I take this story seriously this is gonna turn out to be a very very long story... :D:D:D  
> And I don't have the time to do so right now!

Eren's forehead touched Levi's shoulder. "Do I have to sleep in the dungeon?" the omega asked with a sigh.

 

Levi cleared his throat. Not used to people being so touchy with him. Not in public at least. They were sitting at breakfast and Eren was acting oddly affectionate. "You have to for appearances sake."

 

Hanji was sitting across from them, her eyes gleaming with fascination as she watched them intently.

 

“Really?” Eren whined in an out of character sort of way that made Levi wonder if he was okay.

 

“Yes, really,” Levi answered in a blunt manner.

 

“Could I at least get another blanket or two?” Eren pleaded childishly.

 

“Are you cold?”

 

Eren hesitated for a moment and then said, “Yeah a bit.”

 

Something wasn’t right. Levi narrowed his eyes at his mate. “Sure,” he said nevertheless. There should be a blanket or two he could give to Eren if it made his mate feel better for whatever reason.

 

“I’ll go with you,” Hanji offered with a smile. “To get blankets.”

 

Her tone was weird. Why was everyone strange today? Levi couldn’t wrap his mind around it. It could be that he was just imaging things.

 

Hanji took Eren away, leaving Levi to finish his breakfast in peace.

 

“So, do you need anything else than blankets?” she asked as they made their way to the storage room.

 

“Some pillows would be nice too,” Eren answered.

 

Hanji grinned. “We’ll see if we got any spares.” Excitedly she handed him everything they could find in the storage room. Two extra pillows and three blankets. “I could put in some good word for you so you’d get to move out of the dungeons although it is as Levi said for appearances sake mostly.”

 

The omega nodded. They took the pillows and blankets to Eren’s dungeon cell. The omega didn’t look too happy with the situation. “Do you think I could get more from somewhere?”

 

Hanji looked thoughtful. “Well, I don’t know. I’ll try to figure something out okay?”

 

Eren nodded and went on arranging the soft things on his bed. Meanwhile Hanji walked away and as soon as she was sure Eren didn’t hear her anymore she bolted to run. She had to find Levi as soon as possible.

 

“Levi!” she shouted as soon as she spotted him. “Levi!” she rushed to him almost tackling him in her haste.

 

“What?”

 

“He is nesting!” she exclaimed.

 

Levi stared at her blankly not quite understanding whom she spoke of straight away.

 

“Eren!” she said enthusiastically. “He is nesting,” she repeated.

 

Levi still gave her a look that spoke of not understanding what she meant by it.

 

Hanji grinned. “It means he is most likely pregnant. You are going to be a daddy!” she squealed.

 

There was only silence as Levi computed the fact. “You are kidding, right?” he finally asked when Hanji didn’t stop grinning.

 

“Nope,” she popped the ‘p’ and went back to grinning like a madwoman she was.

 

Levi closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. He sighed deeply. He was about to say something but decided against it.

 

“Levi?” Hanji asked when the man just walked away. “Hey, wait! Are you happy? Are you sad? Are you mad? Tell me what you think?!”

 

* * *

 

 

Eren had rearranged the pillows and blankets so many times but nothing he did seemed to be good enough. And then the dampness of the underground room kept naggin on his mind. He couldn’t sleep here anymore.

 

Yes, that was why the nest wasn’t coming together like it should.

 

Nest, Eren stopped at the thought. Excitement fluttered inside him as he realized what he was doing. He had been so wrapped up on his mission to make his bed softer and warmer that he had stopped questioning himself why he was doing this.

 

Eren smiled to himself as he lowered the last pillows on the bed. He probably should talk to Levi as soon as possible. Since the issue of him being pregnant was not something to be taken lightly. It would affect a lot of people and it wasn’t without risk either.

 

But first Eren would demand his mate to have him live upstairs with him. The regulations be damned!

 

* * *

 

 

“Levi! Please stop walking,” Hanji pleaded out of breath as Levi had not stopped for a while.

 

The alpha had been walking around the base for quite a long time now, trying to figure out how to react to the possible pregnancy of his mate.

 

 _This was not what was supposed to happen,_ he thought. It was almost unheard of that an omega got pregnant on their first heat!

 

Levi stopped and Hanji almost ran into him. “Levi, I think you should go to Eren. He might not have realized yet what has happened and it should be better if you didn’t leave him in the dungeons.”

 

The alpha turned around to face her. “Really?”

 

She corrected her glasses on her nose. “If he is pregnant then he’ll need the emotional support of his mate. You won’t be very supporting if you aren’t even sleeping in the same room. That is the time when he needs it to the most. The time when you two are alone.”

 

Levi sighed again what felt like the millionth time that day. “Alright,” he agreed. “Come with me and we’ll haul all his belonging into my room.”

 

Hanji jumped a little in joy. “Yay! He’ll be happy to hear that.”

 

“This is only going to last if he is truly pregnant. If he ain’t then his ass gets moved back into the dungeons ASAP.”

 

Hanji giggled. “You think Eren is manipulating you just to get a warmer bed?”

 

“That omega is pretty good at manipulation if you give him the chance,” Levi muttered thinking about their mating and how Eren had practically roped him into bed with him. _Seductive little shit_ , Levi scoffed.

 

“Gather your things. You are sleeping in my quarters for a while,” Levi said as soon as he entered the dungeons, seeing Eren fluff up the pillows on the bed.

 

“What?” Eren whipped around, dropping the pillow between his hands.

 

“Get your stuff, right now,” Levi repeated his order.

 

Eren tried to contain his happiness but he couldn’t help but smile as he gathered his clothes, pillows and blankets that Levi helped him carry upstairs to his room.

 

“Happy now?” Levi asked. All the stuff he had carried was now dumped on his bed.

 

“Yes!” Eren jumped to his arms, kissing his cheek. “Thank you.”

 

Levi grunted. He would need to get used to Eren being so… needy and handsy too. “Okay, that’s enough,” he said when his mate took his kissing too far by licking his ear and squeezing his ass.

 

“But Levi..” the omega whined.

 

“I have work to do.”

 

Eren pouted. “But..”

 

Levi sighed. “I’ll cuddle the hell out of you in the evening, okay?”

 

The omega’s face brightened. “Okay.”

  
Levi stepped out of the room, leaving his mate to build his nest on the bed that was now theirs. Levi shook his head as he went to take care of his duties. Erwin was not going to like this.

**Author's Note:**

> You can [follow me on Tumblr if you want to](http://daktasinsanity.tumblr.com/) . I do warn you though. I reblog trash. A lot of stupid things.


End file.
